Semua untuk Cinta
by Risarisa
Summary: "Hanya saja ... kamu membuatku sangat marah kadang-kadang, aku tidak ingin menyakitimu Hinata, aku mencintaimu."
1. Hukuman

**.**

 **Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 _For Rampantt, a wonderful writer who let me share this story, thank you so much_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Semua Untuk Cinta**

 ** _By Rampantt_**

 **Cinta adalah Hukum** **an**

* * *

.

.

.

.

"Tidak terlalu buruk, sungguh ... aku baik-baik saja."

Bahkan kata-katanya terdengar seperti kebohongan.

Bagaimana dia bisa mengatakan yang sebenarnya? Bagaimana dia bisa membiarkan mereka tahu betapa mengerikannya segala sesuatu tanpa mengkhawatirkannya?

Gadis Hyuuga memberi senyum kecil kepada teman-temannya, membiarkan mereka melihat apa yang dia inginkan. Mereka tidak harus tahu yang sebenarnya. Sungguh, itu lebih baik untuk semua orang jika mereka tidak melakukannya. Dia tidak membutuhkan mereka mengkhawatirkannya. Dia tidak membutuhkan mereka mengajukan pertanyaan yang tidak mau dijawabnya. Tidak bisakah mereka membiarkannya sendiri? Dia sangat menyayangi mereka, sungguh tapi dia hanya berharap terkadang mereka hanya memikirkan urusan diri mereka sendiri. Mereka mungkin teman baiknya tapi mereka tidak perlu tahu semua yang terjadi dalam hidupnya. Dia adalah wanita dewasa 26 tahun, dia berhak atas privasinya, bukan?

"Apakah kau yakin? Maksud aku ... Dia tampak sangat marah," terdengar suara teman berambut merah jambu itu.

"Hn," kata Hinata sambil tersenyum. "Dia hanya ingin aku pulang lebih awal."

"Tapi apakah dia harus berteriak seperti itu?" terdengar suara teman lain, yang satu ini berambut pirang.

"Yah, kau tahu Naruto ... Dia selalu berteriak tentang sesuatu, entah saat dia bahagia atau marah."

Kedua temannya melirik satu sama lain sebelum mengalihkan tatapan mereka kembali ke teman bermata opal mereka. Mereka tahu dia berbohong. Kenapa dia tidak keluar saja dan mengatakan yang sebenarnya? Mereka bisa membantunya. Mereka menyayanginya. Hanya itu saja. Sayang.

"Hinata ... Jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi, kau tahu bahwa bercerita kepada kami? Kita berteman? Kami di sini untukmu."

"Hn," jawabnya merona, tersenyum cantik dan mengangguk.

Gadis berambut merah jambu itu mendesah kecil sebelum duduk kembali di kursinya. Si pirang bagaimanapun tidak yakin dan terus menatap gadis Hyuuga.

"Hinata ..." dia memulai, tapi Hinata memotongnya dengan berdiri mendadak, jelas selesai dengan percakapannya.

"Tidak apa-apa kalian, aku harus pergi sekarang, sampai jumpa lagi nanti."

Dan dengan itu si gadis Hyuuga bergegas menjauh dari meja dan keluar dari kafe dan ke mobilnya. Dia harus cepat pulang, semakin lama dia semakin membuat Naruto semakin marah.

.

.

.

.

Dia sampai di rumah dalam waktu singkat, mendorong pintu depan terbuka dan melangkah masuk. Dengan gugup dia melihat-lihat, matanya menjelajahi serambi saat dia menutup pintunya sepelan mungkin. Dia menjilat bibirnya dengan gugup, kegelisahan bergejolak di perutnya saat dia mulai bergerak menuju ruang tamu.

"N-Naruto ...?" dia memanggil pelan.

Ruangan sepi saat dia meluncur ke ruang tamu.

Jantungnya mencelos saat matanya melihat seseorang. Laki-laki itu duduk di kursi favoritnya, kakinya diangkat ke meja dan pandangannya menyeramkan.

"Jam berapa sekarang, Hinata?"

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan gugup sebelum menjawab. "Tiga."

"Tiga. Aku sudah bilang untuk kembali ke sini jam dua orang dan apa kenyataannya? Tiga."

"K-kau bilang jam e-enam ..."

"Apakah kau menyebutku pembohong?" tanya laki-laki itu, alis pirangnya melengkung bertanya.

Mata opal Hinata melebar sedikit. Dia tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Tidak sama sekali. Dia mulai menggelengkan kepala dengan panik saat dia melihat Naruto bangkit berdiri.

"Bukan itu yang aku maksudkan. Aku h-h-hanya ... aku m-maksud aku-aku ..."

"Kau apa Hinata? Karena bagiku kedengarannya kau mengira aku berbohong."

"T-tidak, N-Naruto ... aku tidak berpikir kau ..."

"Lalu apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku Hinata? Bahwa aku lupa?" tanya pria itu saat mulai mendekatinya.

Segera, kaki Hinata mulai membawanya mundur, bekerja dengan sendirinya.

"Tidak, aku lupa!" katanya dengan panik. "Aku-itu aku ... aku lupa."

Hal ini sepertinya membuat Naruto senang. Tapi itu hanya sebentar, karena dia terus bergerak ke arah wanita di depannya.

"T-tolong, aku ... tidak akan terjadi lagi ... aku janji."

"Kau berjanji? Janji hanyalah penghibur untuk orang bodoh, Hinata, apakah aku terlihat bodoh bagimu?"

"T-tidak, kau sangat pintar."

Naruto mengangguk setuju, tapi kepuasannya hanya bertahan sebentar karena saat dia menatap wanita di depannya sekali lagi, matanya penuh dengan kemarahan yang tak kenal ampun.

"Lalu mengapa kau terus memperlakukan aku seperti orang idiot? Mengapa kau mengharapkan aku untuk mempercayai hal-hal bodoh semacam itu?" Tanyanya lagi, hidungnya berkerut karena tidak suka.

Tiba-tiba pria itu menutup jarak di antara mereka, tangannya mengarah ke rambut si wanita dan mencengkeram rambut panjang hitam itu dengan menyakitkan saat dia membanting punggung Hinata ke dinding seberang jendela. "Hah? Kenapa begitu?"

Hinata mencoba menggelengkan kepalanya tapi cengkeraman pria itu terlalu kuat

Naruto memojokkannya di sudut, punggungnya menempel ke dinding dan sekarang dia mulai merasakan sakit di tulang punggungnya.

"Jalang. Kau sebaiknya menjawab pertanyaanku."

Wanita berkulit pucat itu tidak tahu harus berkata apa, bagaimana menjawabnya. Pria itu tidak rasional. Tidak ada jawaban untuk pertanyaan seperti itu - tidak ada jawaban yang akan menyenangkan pria itu ...

"Aku tidak tahu," bisik Hinata pelan, air mata memenuhi matanya.

"Kau tidak tahu ..." cibir Naruto sambil bernyanyi.

Wanita itu mulai gemetar saat mencium aroma vodka di nafas pria itu.

Naruto kemudian menarik salah satu tangannya dari rambut Hinata, mengencangkan cengkeramannya dengan tangan yang satunya saat dia mulai menyeret Hinata.

"Mengapa kau tidak pernah memiliki jawaban atas pertanyaanku?"

Air mata jatuh dari mata Hinata saat tangannya terangkat ke pergelangan tangan Naruto, rasa sakit menderanya.

"N-Naruto ... tolong hentikan!" Wanita itu memohon, matanya sekarang merah dan bengkak karena air mata.

Si pirang berdecak jengkel, dia menggunakan cengkeraman yang ada pada rambut Hinata untuk melempar wanita itu.

Wanita mungil itu merintih saat tubuh kecilnya menabrak ubin dapur yang dingin.

"Lihatlah dirimu ..." ujar Naruto dengan jijik yang kentara saat dia berjalan mengitar.

Hinata bangkit berdiri, menatap lantai, menunggu pukulan yang dia tahu akan terjadi.

Laki-laki itu berjongkok sampai mata mereka sejajar, memperhatikan wajah Hinata dengan saksama. Hinata mengira Naruto mencari bagian terbaik untuk dipukul, pikiran yang menyebabkannya tersentak dan Naruto mengerutkan hidungnya dengan jijik.

"Tidak berguna," ujar pria itu memutuskan, kemudian menatapnya. "Untuk berpikir bahwa banyak pria dulu sangat menginginkanmu. Betapa beruntungnya aku ... Tch Seharusnya aku menikahi jalang berambut pink itu, kau tahu? Dia jauh lebih cantik darimu.

Maksudku, tentu saja kau punya payudara yang besar, "matanya menjelajah dari wajah ke dada Hinata.

"Tapi itu saja, selain itu kau bukan apa-apa. Satu-satunya alasan mengapa payudaramu begitu besar adalah karena kau gemuk."

Wanita bermata opal itu menunduk, tidak ingin menatap pria itu lagi. Dia bisa merasakan air mata meluncur di pipinya, jatuh di kancing biru kemeja.

"Lihat aku jalang," Naruto menuntut, menyambar rambutnya lagi dan memaksanya untuk menatap. "

Kau pikir kau siapa?"

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya dengan panik, matanya melebar takut saat dia melihat Naruto berdiri, menariknya untuk berlutut.

Pria itu mendorong kedua tangannya ke rambutnya, mengangkat kepalanya ke atas sehingga dia tidak punya pilihan selain menengok ke arah si pria.

"Sungguh memalukan bahwa bahkan posisi ini tidak berarti apa-apa bagiku. Kau benar-benar tidak berguna."

Si Hyuuga sangat ingin mengalihkan pandangannya ke tempat lain tapi tahu itu hanya akan membuat Naruto semakin marah jika dia melakukannya. Mungkin jika dia melakukan apa yang Naruto katakan, pria itu akan meninggalkannya sendiri.

"Aku tidak percaya aku benar-benar menyia-nyiakan waktuku untukmu selama tiga tahun bermain menjadi Tuan Baik-baik tanpa alasan sama sekali. Semua orang mengira kau hebat di ranjang, apakah kau tahu itu?" tanyanya sambil mencengkeram rambut Hinata erat-erat.

Dia menunggu Hinata untuk menjawab tapi yang dia dapatkan hanyalah tetesan air mata di wajah wanita itu.

"Berhentilah menatapku seperti itu, jalang! Kamu benar-benar menyeramkan ...!" teriaknya histeris pada Hinata sambil menggoyang-goyangkan rambutnya.

Hinata terisak-isak, tak bisa mengendalikan diri. Itulah yang membuat Naruto marah. Setiap saat. Selalu. Terisak-isak. Hal itu membuat Naruto gila. Dia sudah menjelaskan tentang hal-hal semacam itu. Tangisan Hinatalah penyebabnya. Bukan yang Hinata katakan atau lakukan.

Wanita itu pasti berpikir dengan menangis akan membuatnya merasa bersalah. Tapi cara Naruto menangani rasa bersalah itulah yang paling membuat Hinata takut. Hinata bahkan tidak terkejut saat merasakan tangan Naruto memukul keras di tulang pipinya; Sebagai gantinya, dia menyambut kegelapan yang mengikutinya. Dia lebih baik di sana dimana dia tidak bisa mendengar, melihat, atau merasakannya.

.

.

.

.

Hinata menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam memplester dan merapikan make-up di atas kulitnya yang memar, melakukan usaha terbaiknya untuk memastikan bahwa warna kulitnya rata. Ketika dia akhirnya selesai, pekerjaan itu kelihatan sangat sempurna sehingga nampak seperti tidak ril. Keindahan plastik, begitu dia menyebutnya.

Saat Hinata berjalan menyusuri lorong perusahaan, wanita itu tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak merasa bahwa semua orang menatapnya. Seolah-olah mereka semua tahu rahasia kotornya. Mereka semua sadar akan fakta bahwa suaminya adalah seorang bajingan narisistik yang menganggap semua yang salah dalam hidupnya adalah ulah Hinata. Dan mereka menertawakannya. Atau lebih buruk lagi, mengasihani dia. Meskipun ada perubahan nama belakang, dia adalah Hyuuga dan Hyuuga adalah orang yang berbangga dengan diri mereka sendiri, mereka tidak menerima rasa kasihan. Dari siapapun.

Wanita bermata opal itu menunduk saat dia berbelok di tikungan, berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk sampai ke mejanya tanpa terlihat. Dia tidak berminat untuk tersenyum; Dia tidak ingin berpura-pura di hadapan semua orang hari ini. Yang dia ingin lakukan hanyalah duduk di belakang mejanya dan menjelajahi web sampai pukul lima dan dia tidak punya pilihan selain pulang ke rumah.

Untuk sekali ini, harapannya menjadi kenyataan dan dia berhasil sampai ke mejanya tanpa gangguan.

"Syukurlah," dia menarik napas, menggeser kedua tangannya di bawah roknya dengan rapi sebelum duduk.

Dengan sedikit desahan ia menyalakan komputernya dan menunggu layar desktop untuk tampil.

"Selamat pagi, Hinata-chan!"

Butuh bertahun-tahun untuk mengendalikan dirinya agar tidak memutar mata sebal ke temannya yang super aktif.

"Pagi, Tenten-san."

Tapi, seperti biasa, Si Hyuuga selalu bersikap sopan.

"Apa kabar?"

Apakah itu lelucon? Apakah Tuhan mengejeknya?

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawabnya pelan, bahkan menambahkan senyuman kecil. "Dan kau?"

Tenten tertawa cekikikan seolah-olah dia memiliki rahasia indah dan menunggu seseorang untuk bertanya kepadanya.

"Aku sangat baik hari ini. Tapi aku tahu siapa yang tidak," katanya berjongkok di depan meja Hinata, suaranya berubah menjadi bisikan.

"Fukumi-san dipecat, Jumat adalah hari terakhirnya."

Mata Hinata membelalak sedikit. Dia senang laki-laki itu pergi. Fukumi adalah bos paling sulit di dunia. Dia memperlakukan Hinata dan Tenten seperti mereka adalah budaknya dan tidak pernah menghargai apa pun yang Hinata lakukan untuknya. Fukumi-san mengingatkannya dengan suaminya.

"Tapi yang lebih baik lagi penggantinya sudah ada, sepertinya perusahaan sudah berencana memboyong dia untuk sementara waktu sekarang."

"M-mungkin ..."

Tenten tersenyum padanya. "Apakah kau tidak senang?"

Tidak.

"Hn. T-tidak perlu bersih-bersih -atau menjemput putrinya dari latihan musik."

Tenten tertawa mendengarnya. "Benar, mudah-mudahan laki-laki pengganti ini jauh lebih baik."

Untuk alasan yang dia tidak bisa menjelaskan, Hinata melanjutkan pembicaraan.

"Bagaimana kau tahu dia laki-laki?"

"Haruhi di bidang keuangan mengatakan kepadaku bahwa dia melihat laki-laki itu pagi ini, Haruhi bahkan terus mengatakan betapa seksinya dia. Aku senang aku memakai bra push-up hari ini. Beruntung, beruntung," katanya sambil tersenyum.

Hinata hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sedikit. Teman kerjanya adalah penggoda laki-laki. Dia punya lebih banyak pria daripada celana dalam, dan itu adalah sesuatu.

"Selamat pagi."

Kedua wanita itu saling mendongak saat mendengar suara laki-laki yang nyaring.

Tenten segera berdiri tegak, sengaja membiarkan laki-laki itu melihat betapa baiknya Tuhan memberkatinya secara genetis.

"Selamat pagi," sapanya manis, membuat senyum menggoda.

Laki-laki, yang tampaknya tidak terpengaruh hanya mengangguk ke arahnya sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya ke Hinata.

"Selamat pagi," sapa Hinata pelan, suaranya serak.

Haruhi benar, laki-laki itu memang tampan.

Laki-laki itu seperti sesuatu yang langsung keluar dari majalah yang diproduksi perusahaan mereka. Hinata bertanya-tanya kenapa bukan dia orang yang jadi sampul majalah untuk edisi bulan ini.

"Hn, sebutkan nama kalian."

"Hisagaia Tenten," si berambut cokelat itu menjawab yang pertama.

Mata hitam pria itu berguling ke arah wanita bermata opal berikutnya.

"Uzumaki Hinata," jawabnya lembut, sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Uchiha-san," Tenten menimpali.

"Hn," gumam Hinata, mengangguk sedikit.

Laki-laki itu hanya mengangguk sebagai balasannya. Dia tidak tampak seperti orang yang senang untuk berbasa-basi.

"Aku tidak berharap terlalu banyak dari kalian berdua karena aku lebih suka melakukan segala sesuatu sendiri, namun satu-satunya hal yang aku minta dari kalian adalah jangan terlalu sering menggangguku."

Tenten, nampaknya kecewa, sedikit cemberut sebelum mengangguk. Hinata di sisi lain tidak terlalu keberatan dan mengangguk juga.

Dan dengan itu, bos baru mereka melewati Tenten dan menuju kantornya, menutup pintu dengan tenang di belakangnya.

"Tch ... itu mengecewakan."

Hinata tersenyum sedikit pada rekan kerjanya. "Sisi baiknya ... Kita tidak perlu bekerja terlalu keras ..."

Tenten menoleh ke arah Hinata, bibirnya sedikit cemberut sebelum dia mengangkat bahunya dan meluncur ke mejanya.

"Kurasa itu benar."

Hinata tersenyum.

Dia tersentak sedikit saat merasakan kantungnya bergetar, berbunyi di pahanya. Dia memasukkan tangannya ke sakunya, mengeluarkan telepon genggamnya untuk melihat namanya yang berkedip di layar. Ketakutan memenuhinya, ekspresi wajahnya mencelos.

Naruto.

"Hn? Kamu baik-baik saja, Hinata-chan?"

Ragu-ragu, dia menatap rekan kerjanya dan mengangguk sedikit. "Aku-aku baik-baik saja ..."

"Kau tidak terlihat baik-baik saja ... Kau terlihat seperti ... takut, siapa itu? Apakah kau dalam masalah?"

"T-tidak aku -"

Sebelum dia bisa melanjutkan, dia merasakan teleponnya berdengung lagi di tangannya. Dia menutup telepon dan menelepon lagi.

Dengan ketakutan, dia menjawab telepon.

"H-Halo?"

"Kenapa kau tidak mengangkat tadi?!"

"Aku-aku minta maaf ..."

"Itu masalahmu, kau selalu minta maaf!"

Naruto menghentikan dirinya sebelum dia bisa melanjutkan. Hinata mendengarnya menarik napas dalam-dalam di ujung telepon, menenangkan diri.

"Maafkan aku."

Hinata terdiam beberapa saat; Dia tahu ke mana arah percakapan ini.

"Hanya saja ... kamu membuatku sangat marah kadang-kadang, aku tidak ingin menyakitimu Hinata, aku mencintaimu."

Pembohong.

"Aku hanya ingin kau melakukan apa yang aku katakan, jadi aku tidak akan perlu untuk memukulmu, ya sayang?"

"Y-iya ..."

"Kau tahu aku mencintaimu, bukan?"

Hinata terdiam beberapa saat sebelum dia menjawabnya. "Aku tahu."

"Katakan kau mencintaiku kalau begitu."

Hinata menelan ludah di tenggorokannya dan menahan air matanya.

"Aku mencintaimu…"

Naruto terdiam sesaat sebelum melanjutkan.

"Jangan menangis oke, sayang?"

"Hn."

Tapi sudah terlambat, air mata sudah menggelegak di pelupuk matanya.

"Baiklah, aku harus kembali bekerja sekarang, tapi aku hanya ingin mengatakannya kepadamu, aku mendapatkan sesuatu yang menurutku akan kau sukai, aku akan memberikannya kepadamu nanti di rumah."

"O-oke."

Hinata tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi sebelum dia mendengar bunyi klik lembut dari panggilan berakhir. Dia menarik telepon dari telinganya dan mengusap mata dengan punggung tangannya.

"Hinata-chan ... siapa itu -oh tuhanku, Hinata-chan! Wajahmu! Apa yang terjadi padamu?"

Eh?

Wanita bermata opal itu memandang rekan kerjanya heran untuk menemukan bahwa Tenten memberinya tatapan paling khawatir yang belum pernah dia lihat sebelumnya. Tapi kenapa? Matanya melirik ke bawah dan melihat make up yang tercoreng di kulitnya. Oh tidak.

"Tidak apa-apa ... Bukan apa-apa," Hinata menjelaskan, bangkit berdiri dan meraih dompetnya.

"Hinata-chan, ada apa? Siapa yang melakukan itu padamu?" Tenten tidak menyerah, dia mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Hinata.

"Aku bilang itu bukan apa-apa, aku baik-baik saja," jawab Hinata kesal saat dia menarik tangannya dari tangan Tenten.

Hinata lebih benci ditahan.

"Sungguh."

Lalu buru-buru, dia bergegas ke kamar kecil, tangannya menangkupkan matanya untuk menyembunyikan memar mengerikan yang dibuat suaminya.

.

.

.

* * *

To be continued

* * *

.

.

Terima kasih sudah membaca. Mind to review? hehe


	2. Platinum

Makasih yg udah review. Maaf ga bisa bales satu2. Aku nyimpulin dari pertanyaan kebanyakan apakah Naruto psikopat? Hmmm, I don't think so. But he is an abuser.

* * *

 **.**

 **Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Semua Untuk Cinta**

 _ **By Rampantt**_

 **Cinta Platinum**

* * *

.

.

.

.

Hadiah itu cantik. Sebuah rantai platinum dengan berlian yang lebih murni dari mata Hinata, dengan hati sebagai liontinnya - seharga $ 12.000. Sesuatu yang sepadan dengan memar ini, pikirnya. Wanita bermata opal itu meraba gelang itu dengan setengah hati. Naruto selalu melakukan ini. Kapan pun pria itu memukulnya, dia akan meminta maaf dan memberinya hadiah berupa barang mewah – sudah biasa.

Naruto tampaknya berpikir dia bisa memperbaiki segala sesuatu hanya dengan menghadiahkan barang mewah yang berkilat padanya. Rupanya pria itu tidak cukup pintar untuk menyadari bahwa permintaan maaf akan butuh lebih dari sekedar itu. Rupanya Hinata begitu murah sehingga barang material cukup untuk memperbaiki hatinya yang patah. Kelihatannya…

Tatapan wanita itu mengarah ke mata biru suaminya. Ekspresi pria itu penuh harap saat dia melihat wajah Hinata. Dulu suaminya tampan, Hinata ingat. Naruto banyak tersenyum saat masih muda dan hampir tidak pernah marah. Pria itu akan memegangi tangannya dan mengajaknya jalan-jalan atau berkencan. Dia akan mengatakan betapa cantiknya Hinata dan betapa Hinata berarti baginya.

Hinata ingat bagaimana Naruto menatapnya dulu, seolah-olah Hinatalah satu-satunya hal di dunia ini. Naruto juga sering menceritakan kisah romantis tentang pangeran dan putri, tentang cinta yang tak berbalas yang secara ajaib menjadi berbalas. Dulu suaminya baik dan manis, lembut dan peduli.

Hinata merindukan suaminya – suaminya yang dulu. Dia merindukan tahun-tahun mereka bersama sebelum pemukulan dimulai, sebelum penghinaan dan pelecehan, sebelum semuanya menjadi pahit. Dia merindukan kehidupan lama mereka. Mereka dulu bahagia ...

Hubungan mereka sekarang tidak seperti itu, tidak seperti dulu lagi. Naruto tidak lagi memegang tangannya atau menceritakan kisah-kisah manis, Hinata bahkan beruntung bisa menerima pujian tidak langsung dari suaminya.

Yang mereka miliki sekarang adalah sakit hati dan kepahitan. Hinata merasa seolah hatinya hancur kembali saat ia membalik liontin hati itu.

"Ini indah," katanya pelan.

Hal ini sepertinya menyenangkan hati Naruto karena ia mengembangkan senyuman yang menurut Hinata tampan tiga tahun yang lalu.

Keduanya duduk bersama di ruang tamu mereka, lutut mereka saling bersentuhan.

"Aku senang, wanita di Tiffany mengatakan bahwa gelang ini populer di kalangan wanita muda, jadi aku pikir kau mungkin menyukainya."

Dan Hinata pasti menyukainya … tiga tahun yang lalu.

Hinata hanya mengangguk, mengalihkan pandangannya sekali lagi.

"Sini, biar aku membantumu memakainya."

Si pirang mengambil gelang dari tangannya, jari-jarinya menyentuh jari-jari Hinata, menyebabkan wanita itu merinding. Naruto tidaklah bodoh, dia segera menyadari betapa tegangnya istrinya. Bukan hanya itu, wanita itu juga agak tersentak saat Naruto mendekatinya.

"Relaks," katanya lembut saat ia mengikat gelang di pergelangan tangan Hinata.

 _Mudah saja dia berkata - dia bukan orang yang dipukul kan?_

Hinata berharap dia punya keberanian untuk mengusir pria itu sama seperti yang dia lakukan dalam imaginasinya. _Oh banyak, ada banyak hal yang akan dia katakan pada suaminya_. Dia berharap peran mereka bisa dibalik; dia ingin Naruto merasakan. Betapa kecilnya dia setiap kali pria itu menyeretnya berkeliling rumah, betapa kotornya dia setiap kali pria itu memberinya hadiah mewah sesudahnya, seolah-olah dia adalah pelacur dengan bayaran tinggi.

Sang istri dengan cepat mengingatkan dirinya sendiri bahwa suaminya tidak akan pernah harus membayar saat mau melakukan hubungan seks dengannya. Mengapa Naruto harus jika dia bisa melakukannya kapanpun ia mau? Kadang Hinata bertanya-tanya apakah dianggap pemerkosaan jika seorang istri dipaksa berhubungan seks dengan suaminya ... Mungkin, tapi tentu saja Naruto tidak akan peduli dengan hal semacam itu. Tidak, dalam pikiran Naruto, Hinata adalah miliknya, sesuatu yang pria itu beli dari keluarganya.

Naruto bisa melakukan apapun yang dia inginkan pada Hinata kapan pun dia mau. Hinata bukanlah orang di matanya, dia adalah objek, barang; sesuatu yang bisa dikontrol pria itu sepenuhnya. Tidak yang lain.

Hinata mengatakan 'tidak'? _Tidak akan pernah_. Hinata membela dirinya sendiri? _Sangat bukan dia_. Ada orang lain yang terlibat dalam pernikahan mereka? _Sebaiknya tidak_.

Hinata terlalu takut pada Naruto, tentang apa yang mungkin pria itu lakukan jika Hinata mengatakan kepada orang lain bahwa dia tidak bahagia. Tentu, dia memikirkannya, berkali-kali. Tapi kenyataannya adalah tidak ada jalan untuk kabur dari pria itu.

Dia terikat dengan Naruto, selamanya dan selalu. " _Sampai maut memisahkan mereka_ ". Hinata berpikir bahwa kematianlah satu-satunya cara dia bisa meninggalkan suaminya, setidaknya saat itu dia tidak perlu merasakan apapun.

"Terima kasih," katanya pelan kepadanya, menarik pergelangan tangannya ke belakang dan meletakkannya di pangkuannya.

Sesaat mereka sama-sama diam, Hinata bisa merasakan Naruto menatap wajahnya, tapi wanita itu memilih untuk tetap diam. Dia tidak ingin berbicara dengan suaminya. Sebenarnya, dia senang jika Naruto pergi saja. Bukankah Naruto punya 'bisnis' untuk diurus seperti malam-malam lainnya ketika dia tidak membanting tubuh Hinata ke perabotan dan dinding rumah?

"Hinata ..."

"Hn?" tanyanya pelan, menatap tangannya.

"Lihat aku."

Ragu-ragu mata Hinata beralih untuk memandang mata biru suaminya. Pria itu menatapnya untuk beberapa saat, mengamati wajah Hinata secara seksama. Wanita itu tersentak saat Naruto menyentuhnya, menyebabkan alisnya sedikit menekuk.

"Ya Tuhan, Hinata ... aku tidak akan menyakitimu," kata pria itu.

 _Oh begitu? Maaf atas kekeliruanku_ ," pikir Hinata pahit pada dirinya sendiri, mengendalikan keinginan untuk memutar matanya. Bukan salahnya jika tubuhnya takut dengan keberadaan Naruto.

"M-maaf," ujarnya.

Naruto menangkup wajah istrinya di tangannya, ibu jarinya menyentuh pipi Hinata.

"Aku mencintaimu," ujar pria itu pelan, mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekat.

Sang istri memejamkan mata, tidak ingin melihat suaminya berbohong lagi di depannya. Naruto tidak mencintainya. Dia tidak mungkin mencintainya.

Naruto, yang menganggap menutupnya mata Hinata sebagai penerimaan, menutup jarak di antara mereka dan menekan bibirnya yang dingin dan pecah-pecah ke bibir istrinya.

Mata Hinata berkedip terbuka untuk bertemu dengan tatapan tajam Naruto, yang setengah terpejam dan menatapnya balik. Hinata tidak ingin dicium oleh pria itu, tapi dia tahu lebih baik untuk tidak menolak. Kecuali jika dia menginginkan anting-anting sebagai pasangan gelangnya.

Jadi, dia duduk di sana, tetap diam saat Naruto menggerakkan bibirnya, lidahnya berusaha masuk dan mengeksplorasi mulut Hinata.

Hinata bisa merasakan matanya memanas saat pria itu memperdalam ciumannya, mendesak suara kecil darinya. Untungnya dia telah belajar bagaimana memalsukan sesuatu, bagaimana berpura-pura menerima hasrat pria itu. Dan jika dia harus menyombongkan diri, dia bisa mengatakan dia ahli dalam hal ini.

Tangan Naruto bergerak dari wajahnya ke bawah lehernya, menarik Hinata mendekatinya sampai tubuh mereka saling menempel. Hinata menutup matanya saat tangan pria itu bergerak untuk memijat payudara kirinya. Butuh hampir semua keinginannya untuk menahan diri -dia benci saat Naruto menyentuhnya seperti itu.

Tangan Naruto melanjutkan eksplorasinya hingga sampai di pahanya, memegang kedua erat-erat dan mengayunkan tubuhnya sehingga kedua paha itu sekarang mengapit tubuh Naruto. Kemudian, seperti yang Hinata perkirakan, Naruto berdiri bersamanya dan membawanya menaiki tangga dan ke kamar tidur mereka, bibirnya melumat kasar bibir Hinata. Ketika mereka sampai di tempat tujuan, Naruto melemparkannya ke tempat tidur dan merangkak di atasnya, matanya berkeliaran di tubuh Hinata dengan lapar.

Tangan pria itu dengan serakah mulai bekerja pada bajunya, melepas kancing-kancing dengan tergesa-gesa.

Hinata di sisi lain tidak begitu bersemangat seperti suaminya; Matanya menatap kosong ke langit-langit. Dia benci tangan dingin yang kasar itu menggerayangi badannya, dia benci nafas di kulitnya, dia membenci ini, dan dia membenci suaminya.

.

.

.

.

"Hadiah yang lain ya?" Ino bertanya, melengkungkan alisnya pada benda kecil mungil yang menggantung di pergelangan tangan Hinata.

Wanita pemalu itu mengangguk, tersenyum sedikit pada temannya.

"Bagus, ya?" dia berkata, mengangkat pergelangan tangannya untuk menunjukkan.

"Hn."

Ino menatap temannya sejenak, tidak mempercayai permainan yang Hinata lakukan bahkan sesaat. Kapan pun Hinata mulai bertingkah aneh, dia akan muncul beberapa hari kemudian dengan hadiah baru yang mewah. Itu sudah dapat diprediksi sekarang.

"Itu hadiah ketiga yang dia berikan padamu bulan ini," Sakura menimpali.

 _Itu adalah yang ketiga kalinya Naruto memukulnya bulan itu._

"Dia pasti sangat mencintaimu," kata Ino sambil memutar sendok di cangkirnya.

 _Ya benar…_ Hinata berpikir dalam hati.

"Iya nih."

Sakura menyeringai tiba-tiba saat pikiran kotor terlintas dalam pikirannya.

"Hinata pasti memberinya sesuatu yang ekstra untuk menerima perlakuan istimewa semacam itu ..."

Ino tertawa saat wajah Hinata memerah. Dia tidak memberikan sebanyak yang pria itu renggut darinya.

"Ne, Hinata, katakan padaku apa yang harus kulakukan agar Lee meluangkan banyak hal padaku," Sakura terkikik, menyenggol lengan wanita pemalu itu.

 _Biarkan dia menggunakan wajahmu sebagai kantung tinju?_

Hinata hanya tersenyum pada temannya, pipinya masih merah. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan Sakura ... N-Naruto suka memberi aku hal-hal ..."

 _Ya, mata lebam_.

"Aku tahu," katanya sambil tersenyum kepada temannya. "Kalau saja aku bisa menemukan pria sepertimu."

"Kau bisa memilikinya," kata Hinata pelan, membalas tatapan bertanya dari kedua temannya.

"Apa maksudmu, Hinata? Pasti kau bahagia?" tanya Ino, bersiap jika Hinata akhirnya mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

Wanita bermata putih itu menatap teman-temannya dan tersenyum lembut.

"Tentu saja aku bahagia. Hanya saja t-terkadang cintanya sedikit ... intens ..."

Itu salah satu cara untuk mengatakan itu.

"Ah," desah Ino sekali lagi, menganggukkan kepala pelan.

"Baiklah aku akan dengan senang hati melepaskannya dari tanganmu untukmu, Hinata. Kita bisa bertukar pasangan, aku akan bersama Naruto-kun dan kau bersama Lee."

Sebagian dari diri Hinata menyetujui hal tersebut. Naruto mungkin akan memperlakukan Sakura jauh lebih baik daripada dia memperlakukan Hinata. Pria itu sendiri mengatakan bahwa dia berharap menikahi wanita berambut pink itu, bukan Hinata. Lagi pula, Hinata selalu menganggap Lee baik, sedikit hiperaktif, tapi jauh lebih baik daripada bajingan narsis yang dia panggil suami. Paling tidak, Lee akan membuatnya merasa sangat penting; dia telah melihat cara Lee memperlakukan Sakura. Hinata sanggup melakukan apa saja untuk mendapatkan hal seperti itu.

Wanita berambut gelap itu hanya tersenyum dan tertawa pelan mendengar perkataan temannya.

"Aku akan mengatur surat-suratnya," candanya.

Kalau saja itu bukan lelucon.

.

.

.

.

"Uzumaki-san."

Hinata mendongak dari komputernya untuk melihat bosnya keluar dari kantornya dan menghampirinya.

"Apakah kau membuat salinan yang aku minta?"

"Oh, ya ... ini dia," katanya lembut, menyerahkan setumpuk kertas.

"Terima kasih."

Dan setelah itu pria itu menghilang ke kantornya sekali lagi.

Uchiha Sasuke tidak berbohong saat dia mengatakan pada karyawannya bahwa dia tidak menuntut banyak dari mereka. Satu-satunya yang dia minta hari itu adalah membuat salinan artikel prospektif untuk majalah - selain itu pria itu melakukan segalanya sendiri seperti yang dia katakan.

"Ne, Kau tidak berpikir dia akan memecat kita kan?" ujar Tenten dari sisi lain ruangan.

Hinata mengalihkan tatapannya dari pintu kantor bosnya yang tertutup ke temannya yang berambut cokelat.

"Aku tidak tahu ..."

Sepertinya memang demikian. Pria itu sepertinya tidak membutuhkan mereka, tidak seperti Fukumi-san yang sepertinya tidak tahu bagaimana melakukan sesuatu untuk dirinya sendiri. Hinata hanya senang dia tidak meminta mereka untuk menyeka pantatnya, meski memang terlihat seperti yang diinginkan bajingan itu. Jujur, bekerja untuk Uchiha Sasuke itu seperti berlibur.

"Aku harap tidak, aku butuh pekerjaan ini. Kau sangat beruntung karena kau bahkan tidak perlu bekerja."

Itu benar. Naruto menghasilkan uang cukup banyak, sehingga Hinata tidak harus bekerja jika dia tidak mau. Pada usia 27, sangat sulit dipercaya bahwa suaminya bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan sebagai politisi.

"Uzumaki-san gajinya pasti besar ya?"

"H-hn ..." Hinata menjawab malu-malu.

Tenten mendesah kecil. "Pasti menyenangkan memiliki suami yang mampu membelikanmu apa pun yang kau inginkan. Itu gelang yang indah ngomong-ngomong ..."

Hinata tersipu malu.

"Tidak begitu indah sebenarnya," katanya pelan pada dirinya sendiri.

Tenten melengkungkan alis, saat Hinata meletakkan tangannya di telapak tangannya.

"Bagaimana bisa, kau bahkan tidak harus berada di sini sekarang, kau bisa pergi ke spa, mendapatkan pijatan atau semacamnya. Kau mungkin juga bisa berpergian setiap tahun."

Hinata hanya tersenyum lembut. Itu benar; mereka memang menjalani hidup yang nyaman ... yah secara materil.

"Kenapa kau bekerja, Hinata-chan?"

Hinata ragu pada awalnya. Dia tidak ingin mengatakan kepada Tenten bahwa dia bekerja sehingga dia tidak terpaksa harus bunuh diri karena tinggal di rumah sepanjang hari.

"Hanya ... ada yang harus kulakukan . ... selain aku suka f-fashion jadi ..."

"Ah ..." desah Tenten, mengetukkan jarinya di meja.

"Uzumaki-san."

Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya dari Tenten untuk menemukan bosnya yang menjulurkan kepalanya dari pintu - sepertinya agak di luar karakternya dan membuat Hinata ingin sedikit tersenyum, tapi dia menahannya.

"Hn?"

"Kemarilah sebentar."

Sambil mengangguk, dia berdiri dan mulai berjalan ke ruangan atasannya.

"Tutup pintunya," kata pria itu saat Hinata masuk.

Hinata melakukan apa yang diperintahkan, dia menutup pintu.

Mata opalnya mengawasi punggung Sasuke. Sedangkan mata Sasuke tertuju pada kertas di tangannya, membaca dengan saksama. Lalu tiba-tiba bosnya itu menatapnya, menilainya untuk beberapa saat..

"Katakan padaku, bagaimana ini terdengar?"

"Eh?"

Dia menatap atasannya sedikit bingung.

"Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang ini? Kau wanita, katakan padaku, apakah kau ingin membeli ini setelah kau membaca artikelnya?"

Dia menyerahkan kertas itu kepada Hinata dan menunggu tanggapannya dengan sabar.

Dengan gugup, Hinata menatap kertas di tangannya, membaca dalam diam.

 _'... dan lemon pasti cukup untuk membuat kulitmu bersinar.'_

 _'... .setiap hari selama seminggu dan kau akan melihat hasil'_

 _'... untuk Jepang selama tiga tahun.'_

Wanita berambut gelap itu menatap atasannya.

"S-sejujurnya?"

"Hn."

"Ini kelihatan tidak benar ... Bawang dan lemon? Di wajah seorang gadis, itu terdengar aneh ... saya tidak akan membelinya ..."

"Aku tidak berpikir begitu."

"H-Hn ... B-baik kalau begitu ..."

"Tidak. Sebenarnya, aku ingin kau menyampaikan ini kepada penulisnya dan katakan kepada mereka bahwa aku bilang ini sampah."

Hinata terkejut bahwa Uchiha Sasuke benar-benar membutuhkannya untuk melakukan sesuatu, dia mengangguk kepalanya dan meninggalkan ruangan dengan kertas di tangannya.

"Jadiiii ... Apa yang dia katakan? Dia tidak memecatmu kan?" ujar Tenten ketika Hinata keluar.

"T-Tidak ... dia eh ... meminta aku untuk mengerjakan sesuatu."

Tenten mengangkat alisnya. Pria itu telah jelas menyatakan ia tidak akan meminta bantuan dari mereka. Yah, setidaknya itu berarti mereka tidak akan dipecat.

Tanpa menunggu tanggapan dari Tenten, Hinata berangkat untuk mencari penulis artikel yang dimaksud..

"Uchiha-san mengatakan kepadaku untuk memberitahu Anda b-bahwa artikel yang Anda tidak dapat diterima," katanya gugup setelah menemukan penulis, Seji.

Laki-laki itu menatap ke arahnya sebelum menyambar kertas itu dari tangannya, menggumamkan makian.

"Apakah dia mengatakan alasannya?"

Hinata ragu-ragu sebelum menjawab.

"Dia meminta saya u-untuk membacanya dan saya -"

"Jadi kau orang yang tidak menyukainya," Seji menuduh, "Apa yang membuat kau seorang hm ahli?"

"Saya h-hanya ... dia a-meminta untuk -"

"Untuk apa? Mengapa dia meminta pendapatmu? Kau berharap aku percaya itu? Apakah aku terlihat bodoh?"

Hinata hanya menggeleng. Penulis itu marah dan melempar kertas ke wajahnya.

"Katakan padanya bahwa aku menyarankannya untuk membaca artikel ini sendiri dan tidak meminta asistennya untuk melakukannya. Itulah pekerjaanmu kan, asisten? Kau pikir kau siapa ...?" Seji berteriak padanya.

"Datang ke sini mengatai tulisanku seperti kau tahu saja ... Kenapa kau masih berdiri di sini? Aku bilang pergi!"

Hinata mengangguk sebelum berbalik dan bergegas kembali ke mejanya, berusaha keras untuk menahan air matanya.

"Hinata-chan? Apakah Kau baik-baik saja?" kata Tenten ini.

Wanita opal bermata mengangguk, mengeringkan matanya dengan punggung lengan bajunya.

"Hn."

"Uzumaki-san, kau melakukan apa yang aku minta?"

Hinata mendongak dari mejanya untuk menatap mata oniks atasannya. Laki-laki menatap penuh harap, menunggu jawaban atas pertanyaannya.

"T-tidak, saya ... M-maaf."

Laki-laki itu mendengus kesal.

"Tentu saja tidak ... Aku seharusnya tahu lebih baik. Berikan aku kertasnya," perintah Sasuke mengulurkan tangan.

Dengan gugup, Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya dan menyerahkan kertas kepada bosnya. Uchiha Sasuke mendengus kecil selagi dia menyambar kertas dari wanita itu dan berjalan menyusuri lorong.

Ketika pria itu kembali ia tampak benar-benar kesal; alisnya berkerut dan bibirnya hanya berupa garis tipis. Rasa bersalah dan malu melingkupi Hinata, memikirkan bahwa dia telah mengecewakan bosnya. Bukan hanya karena Sasuke bosnya, hanya saja Hinata benci mengecewakan orang lain -dia adalah orang yang berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk membuat orang senang.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Hinata melihat Tenten yang mengawasinya cemas. Dia hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk, tidak ingin Tenten ikut repot dengan masalah pribadinya.

"Aku b-baik-baik saja."

Jelas Tenten tidak percaya dengan kata-kata itu. Wanita berambut coklat itu tahu bahwa temannya Uzumaki Hinata, tidak baik-baik saja. Wanita yang rapuh itu jelas telah mengalami sesuatu ... Ada memar dan bagaimana dia tersentak atau mundur setiap kali ada orang di dekatnya. Sekarang, dia tampak seolah-olah akan menangis. Apakah seseorang mengatakan hal yang begitu buruk padanya sehingga dia bersikap demikian? Mungkin ... tapi, hal itu bukan hanya terjadi hari ini, hal itu terjadi setiap hari. Wanita malang itu tampak seperti dia bisa hancur berkeping-keping kapan saja.

"Uh huh…"

.

.

.

.

"Kau tampak jauh ..."

Hinata mendongak dari piringnya, menyadari suaminya menatapnya, mata biru itu mengawasinya.

"M-maaf," katanya pelan, mengalihkan lagi pandangannya ke piring. Sang istri mulai menyingkirkan brokolinya ke pinggir piring, jelas tidak tertarik pada sayuran hijau.

"Kau tidak seharusnya takut begitu padaku," kata sang suami pada akhirnya, tidak dapat mentolerir keheningan di antara mereka.

Wanita berambut gelap itu menganggukkan kepalanya cepat; ke atas ke bawah, sebelum memasukkan brokoli tadi ke mulutnya.

Naruto menatap istrinya, mencoba untuk meruntuhkan dinding yang telah Hinata buat di antara mereka. Hinata tidak mengizinkannya masuk; Hinata tidak akan mengizinkannya melihatnya. Seringkali, Naruto merasa seperti dia bahkan tidak tahu siapa Hinata. Dia tinggal dengan orang asing. Hinata selalu tampak begitu jauh darinya. Bahkan ketika mereka bercinta, Naruto bisa mengatakan bahwa istrinya berharap berada di tempat yang lain. Istinya tidak menyukainya; ia bisa merasakannya.

"Hinata."

Wanita itu menatapnya, matanya dingin dan kosong, seakan jiwanya tidak ada di sana. "Ya?"

Naruto mengamatinya untuk beberapa saat, tidak yakin kenapa ia memanggil istrinya. Apa yang harus ia katakan?

"Aku sedang berpikir ..." katanya. Istrinya hanya menunggunya untuk melanjutkan dengan sabar.

"Mungkin kita bisa jalan-jalan ... pergi ke tempat yang bagus."

Hinata memandang suaminya. Mengapa pria itu tiba-tiba menjadi begitu baik padanya? Biasanya Naruto tidak ingin menghabiskan waktu yang tidak penting bersama dengannya.

"Aku-aku tidak tahu apakah aku bisa c-cuti ..."

Naruto mengerutkan kening.

"Apa maksudmu kau tidak bisa cuti? Aku bahkan tidak mengatakan kapan kita akan jalan-jalan." Bagi Naruto tampaknya seolah-olah Hinata bahkan tidak ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamanya. Apa itu masalahnya? Di sini dia, berusaha menyenangkan wanita itu, namun semua yang Hinata lakukan hanyalah menolaknya. "Kau jalang tidak tahu berterima kasih, Kau tahu itu, kan?"

Hinata tidak menjawab, dia tahu lebih baik. Di saat seperti ini, sesuatu dia katakan hanya akan membuat Naruto lebih marah dari yang sekarang.

"Jawab aku, sialan!"

Atau diam juga bisa menjadi bumerang dan membuat Naruto marah. Jujur, tidak mungkin dia bisa menang dari Naruto. Apa yang harus dia katakan mengenai hal itu? Apa jawaban yang benar? Ya, dia adalah jalang tidak tahu berterima kasih? Tidak, dia bukan jalang tidak tahu berterima kasih? Kedua jawaban tampaknya hanya akan membuat Naruto semakin marah.

"N-Naruto aku -"

Sebelum dia bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya pria itu telah berdiri dan mendekatinya. Jari-jarinya mencengkeram rambut Hinata, membuat Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya. Mata opalnya menatap Naruto, menatap mata biru itu penuh dengan kemarahan. Hinata bisa merasakan napas panas pada kulitnya. Dia bisa merasakan air mata di matanya, tapi ia tahu lebih baik untuk tidak membiarkannya jatuh.

Pria itu menekankan dahinya ke dahi Hinata, menatap dalam matanya. Perlahan-lahan, cengkeraman pada rambutnya berkurang. Dia bisa merasakan suaminya mulai tenang sedikit.

"Aku mencintaimu," bisik pria itu lirih.

Hinata menutup matanya; mencegah air matanya untuk jatuh.

"Aku juga mencintaimu," dustanya.

.

.

.

* * *

To be continued

* * *

.

.

Terima kasih sudah membaca. Aku terus terang prihatin dengan wanita yang berada dalam hubungan KDRT, mengapa mereka mau bertahan dengan orang yang menyakiti mereka. Menurut kalian gimana? Sampaikan pendapat kalian di kotak review ya :D


	3. Cantik

Terima kasih untuk reviewnyaa, mungkin benar alasan perempuan takut pergi karena mereka memikirkan banyak hal. Well enjoy this chap!

* * *

 **.**

 **Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Semua Untuk Cinta**

 _ **By Rampantt**_

 **Cantik**

* * *

.

.

.

.

 _Angin berhembus kencang dan Uzumaki_ _Hinata masih_ _terjaga._ _Dia bergegas keluar dari rumahnya. Rambutnya yang berwarna biru kehitaman bergoyang di belakangnya saat dia berlari._ _Bulu-bulu halus di tangannya berdiri terkena udara malam._ _Tank top putih dan celana ungu tua yang dia kenakan_ _tidak_ _cukup untuk melindungi dirinya terhadap udara malam yang dingin._

 _Jantungnya berdegup kencang, saat kaki telanjangnya menyentuh tanah basah yang dingin._ _Dia harus pergi,_ d _ia harus melarikan diri._

 _"Hinata!"_

 _Dia mendengar seseorang meneriakkan namanya._ _Tidak! Dia_ _tidak akan membiarkan dirinya ditangkap orang itu._

 _"KEMBALI KE SINI, SIALAN! AKU MENCINTAIMU!"_

 _"Pembohong!"_ _teriak Hinata sambil memaksa tubuhnya bergerak lebih cepat._

 _Hinata berbelok di sudut,_ _entah bagaimana sekarang dia berada di kantornya._ _Dia berlari di sepanjang koridor,_ _melompati tumpukan majalah yang berhamburan di lantai._ _Dia bisa merasakan jari-jari orang itu menyentuh punggungnya, menyebabkannya tersentak dan memaksa tubuhnya bergerak lebih cepat lagi._

 _"Pergi!"_ _dia menangis. Air mata mengaburkan pandangannya._

 _"SIALAN KAU, Hinata! KAU MILIKKU!"_

 _Hinata menjerit keras, paru-parunya seakan ingin meledak saat ia berbelok lagi._ _Dia bisa melihat meja kerjanya dari sini-haruskah dia bersembunyi di sana?_ _Tidak, itu hal yang bodoh._

 _'Pikirkan_ _Hinata_ _... Pikirkan!'_ _Dia menjerit pada dirinya sendiri._

 _Tiba-tiba, pintu kantor bosnya terbuka. Hinata masuk ke dalamnya, membanting pintu di belakangnya tertutup._

 _"Hinata!_ _Hinata!"_

 _Dia bisa mendengar orang itu menjerit saat mulai menggedor-gedor pintu, berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk memaksakan pintunya terbuka._

 _"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"_

 _Wanita bermata opal itu mendongak dan mendapati bosnya menatapnya._ _Pupilnya yang gelap berlawanan dengan pupil Hinata yang terang._

 _"Aku -"_

 _._

 _._

Hinata terbangun, tubuhnya menyentak ke atas dari tempat tidurnya. Wanita itu melihat ke sekeliling kamarnya, bingung. Apa yang ... Tatapan matanya perlahan jatuh pada suaminya yang terbaring telanjang di sampingnya. Kenangan dari malam sebelumnya kembali, membuat perutnya mual.

Perlahan-lahan, agar tidak membangunkan Naruto, ia turun dari tempat tidur. Ia menghindari cermin saat ia menuju ke kamar mandi. Dengan tergesa-gesa, Hinata menggosok kulitnya dengan bersih. Dia mengerutkan kening pada memar merah kecil yang Naruto tinggalkan padanya. Dia benci saat Naruto melakukan itu. Dia benci merasa bahwa dia adalah milik Naruto dan tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan tentang hal itu. Dia harus menemukan cara untuk meninggalkan suaminya.

Setelah bersih, dia keluar dari kamar mandi dan menyanggul rambutnya. Sang istri bisa merasakan tatapan panas di punggungnya. Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya, gugup.

"Selamat pagi," katanya lembut kepada suaminya, memutar kepalanya untuk melakukan kontak mata sebentar kemudian kembali ke kegiatannya lagi.

Naruto terdiam sebentar saat dia melihat Hinata memakai celana dalam. Dia ingat pertama kalinya bercinta dengan Hinata, wanita itu sangat malu menunjukkan celana dalamnya. Tapi beberapa tahun belakangan, nampaknya Hinata tidak begitu peduli lagi.

Kebanggaan membesar di diri Naruto saat ia melihat ruam-ruam merah yang ada di punggung dan leher istrinya. Naruto yakin bahwa semalam ini adalah malam yang menyenangkan-dia berutang pada istrinya.

"Pagi," balasnya sambil duduk sehingga punggungnya menekan papan tempat tidur mereka.

Hinata diam, tidak benar-benar ingin memulai pembicaraan. Sebagai gantinya, wanita itu mengenakan pakaiannya sendiri, menarik celana jins biru diikuti bra dan sweater kuningnya. Perlahan, dia membiarkan rambutnya turun dari sanggulnya dan mengeringkannya dengan handuk, merasa puas dengan rambut yang tergerai di punggungnya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan hari ini?" dia mendengar suaminya bertanya.

"Bekerja," jawabnya pelan.

"Apakah kau bercanda? Ini hari Sabtu! Tidak bisakah kau libur?"

"T-tidak ..."

"Ini tidak dapat percaya. Bagaimana jika aku ingin menghabiskan waktu denganmu?"

"Naruto ... tolong ... ini masih pagi ..." Hinata memohon.

Suaminya terdiam beberapa saat, mengamati saat Hinata memasang ikat pinggang pada celana jinsnya. Wanita itu tidak mungkin serius berbicara dengannya seperti itu. Bukan seperti itu seharusnya.

"Apa yang baru saja kau katakan padaku?"

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil mengencangkan ikat pinggangnya, memperpanjang keheningan di antara mereka.

"Aku tidak ingin bertengkar, Naruto ..."

Naruto menatap punggung istrinya, menonton saat Hinata memakai gelang yang ia belikan. Seringkali, Naruto merasa dia tidak bisa memahami Hinata. Tentu dia berbuat kesalahan sekali-sekali, tapi kemudian dia berusaha keras untuk memperbaikinya. Tapi tak ada respon positif sama sekali dari wanita itu. Sebagian besar Hinata hanya mengatakan apa yang ingin dia dengar dan kata-kata Hinata akan membuatnya diam. Istrinya sepertinya tidak suka berbicara dengannya. Pria berambut pirang itu mengerutkan keningnya.

Hinata di sisi lain bersyukur ketika Naruto tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Namun, dia bisa merasakan Naruto menatap lurus ke arah punggungnya, mungkin menahan diri dari memukulnya seperti yang ia inginkan.

"Jam berapa kau akan pulang?"

Hinata akan dengan senang hati memberitahu Naruto jika dia memang ingin memberitahu Naruto - dia wanita dewasa, bodoh. Hinata tidak harus menjelaskan dirinya kepada pria itu. Tapi ia tahu lebih baik; Dia tidak butuh suaminya untuk mematahkan lehernya pagi-pagi.

"Sekitar pukul empat," jawabnya.

Naruto, sepertinya menerima jawaban ini, menganggukkan kepala dan berbaring di tempat tidur.

"Bagus, aku ingin mengajakmu makan malam."

Sang istri menekan keinginan untuk bertanya mengapa, dia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah."

Hinata melakukannya lagi. Wanita itu hanya mengatakan 'baiklah' karena itulah yang Naruto ingin dengar dan bukan karena dia juga ingin bersama dengan Naruto. Apa itu masalahnya? Sang suami memperhatikan istrinya selagi berdandan, menambahkan warna merah muda ke pipi. Istrinya cantik, Naruto tahu, tapi tentu saja dia tidak akan mengatakannya kepada Hinata. Hinata tidak akan menghargai pujian itu.

.

.

.

.

"Oke, Uzumaki -san, kali ini _tolong_ jangan mengacaukannya. Yang harus kau lakukan adalah memegang tombol rekam, sangat sederhana bahkan kau pun bisa melakukannya. "

Hinata mengangguk gugup, jari-jarinya menggenggam perekam di tangannya. Sasuke, bosnya menatapnya, tampak jengkel.

Terkadang wanita itu seolah-olah bisa hancur kapan saja jika dia mengatakan hal yang salah padanya. Seringkali Uchiha Sasuke menemukan dirinya ingin meminta maaf atau bahkan berbuat baik pada Hinata.

Bagi Sasuke, Uzumaki Hinata adalah seseorang perlu dilindungi, diurus bahkan. Sayang sekali itu bukan pekerjaannya - dia akan membiarkan orang lain menangani hal itu, karena dia sendiri punya hal lebih penting untuk ditangani.

"Baiklah, mari kita pergi," katanya pada saat ia mulai berjalan menyusuri lorong ke ruang konferensi.

Sang asisten mulai mengikuti di belakang atasannya, memaksa kakinya yang pendek untuk mengikuti langkah bosnya yang panjang. Memasuki ruangan, mereka berdua duduk di meja bundar, Hinata di samping bosnya.

Hanya ada keheningan selama mereka menunggu tamu untuk diwawancarai. Uchiha Sasuke adalah orang yang pelit berkata-kata – yang tentu saja sangat sempurna bagi Hinata karena dia juga tidak sedang ingin berbicara. Alih-alih, pikirannya terfokus pada suaminya dan apa yang akan terjadi malam ini.

Dia sama sekali tidak menantikan waktu kencan mereka - ia lebih suka menelan silet daripada menghabiskan waktu dengan suaminya. Setidaknya mereka tidak akan sendirian ... dia tidak akan harus berurusan Naruto yang marah. Tanpa sadar Hinata mendesah lelah, yang dibalas dengan tatapan bertanya dari atasannya.

"M-maaf ..."

"Hn," balas Sasuke, mengalihkan pandangannya dari si asisten.

Apa masalah wanita itu? Sasuke tidak bisa menekan rasa ingin tahunya. Mungkin wanita itu bosan menunggu tamu mereka. Jika memang begitu, Hinata harus bisa belajar tentang kesabaran, terutama di bidang pekerjaan yang dia tekuni sekarang ini.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruang konferensi terbuka, mengingatkan mereka akan kehadiran tamu mereka.

Fuwa Sho.

Bintang pop berambut pirang itu masuk ke dalam, wajahnya nampak bosan. Dia sama menariknya seperti yang di TV Hinata perhatikan. Di belakangnya tampak manajernya yang yang tersenyum kepada Sasuke dan Hinata.

"Kami sangat senang Anda bersedia diwawancarai, Fuwa -san," kata Sasuke, bangkit berdiri.

Hinata mengikuti bosnya, berdiri dengan gugup. Selama bertahun-tahun bekerja untuk majalah mereka, dia tidak pernah bertemu dengan seorang selebriti.

"Hn," adalah respon acuh tak acuh bintang itu.

Sang selebriti duduk di kursi di seberang Sasuke dan Hinata, memberi tanda mereka duduk juga.

"Oke Pertanyaan pertama -." Sasuke mulai dan Hinata menekan tombol rekam. "Dimana Anda dibesarkan?"

"Kyoto."

"Warna kesukaan?"

"Tidak ada."

"Gadis seperti apa yang Anda sukai?"

Bintang pop itu perlahan merenungkan jawabannya. "Aku lebih suka dengan gadis rumahan yang sederhana. Seseorang yang tidak melemparkan dirinya padaku dan bisa melakukan percakapan yang sebenarnya."

Sasuke tidak percaya kata-kata itu. Dari tabloid, Fuwa Sho digambarkan sebagai playboy kelas atas. Tapi dia tetap melanjutkan, ia hanya tidak akan menggunakan pertanyaan di wawancara yang tercetak.

Sesi ini berlangsung selama satu jam, Sasuke menanyakan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang berada di benak hampir setiap gadis remaja di Jepang. Hinata bertanya-tanya jika bosnya merasa sedikit malu menanyakan hal seperti itu, terutama mengenai lawan jenis. Tapi Sasuke tampaknya tidak sama sekali terpengaruh oleh isi pertanyaan - ini adalah bisnis baginya.

"Baiklah, terima kasih untuk waktu Anda, Fuwa -san," kata Sasuke setelah beberapa waktu berlalu, bangkit berdiri dan memberikan Hinata tanda untuk mengakhiri rekaman.

"Hn."

Itulah yang semua penyanyi katakan sebelum mereka meninggalkan ruangan. Manager Fuwa mengikuti di belakang, diam-diam menasihatinya tentang tingkah laku.

"Selebriti ..." kata Sasuke sambil mendesah saat ia merapikan tumpukan kertas yang tergeletak berserakan di atas meja.

Hinata tidak memberikan respon, dia hanya menunggu petunjuk lebih lanjut dari bosnya.

"Mari kita pergi," kata Sasuke akhirnya, setelah mengumpulkan kertas dan mulai berjalan keluar dari ruang rapat.

Sang asisten mengangguk dan mengikutinya keluar, melihat punggung sang atasan saat mereka menyusuri lorong bersama.

Ada sesuatu tentang pria itu, sesuatu yang Hinata tidak yakin dia suka atau tidak, tapi menarik perhatiannya. Sasuke tidak sepenuhnya baik ataupun jahat padanya – pria itu sebenarnya bersikap acuh tak acuh padanya.

Namun entah bagaimana Hinata tertarik pada pria itu. Dia sendiri tidak bisa menjelaskan. Dia tahu apa yang dia rasakan bukanlah perasaan romantis ataupun yang lainnya; dia mengira itu hanya rasa ingin tahu atau mungkin sesuatu yang lain yang dia belum tahu namanya.

Sasuke adalah kebalikan dari Naruto, Hinata baru menyadari ini. Well, kebalikan dari Naruto yang dia cintai dan nikahi. Naruto yang baik dan terbuka, riang dan ramah. Bosnya akan tetapi adalah pribadi yang pendiam dan tidak bersahabat, bahkan terlihat sombong. Namun Hinata tidak merasa bosnya jahat, Sasuke sama sekali belum pernah menyinggung perasaannya.

Sebaliknya pria itu menarik minatnya. Hinata mendapati dirinya ingin bercakap-cakap dengan Sasuke, tapi tidak yakin apa yang harus dia katakan. Apa tepatnya hal yang akan dia katakan kepada seorang pria seperti Uchiha Sasuke? Hinata tidak yakin ... Bahkan dia tidak yakin kenapa dia ingin berbicara dengan pria itu. Seperti ada kekuatan magnetis yang menariknya begitu saja.

Dia tidak akan mengakuinya kepada siapa pun kecuali dirinya sendiri, tetapi sering kali dia mendapati dirinya memikirkan Uchiha Sasuke. Tidak ada yang istimewa, tidak ada yang benar-benar layak disebutkan, hanya pikiran sepintas- benar-benar samar-samar. Dan mimpi di malam sebelumnya, apa maksudnya itu?

Tentu, dia telah bermimpi untuk melarikan diri dari Naruto jutaan kali, tapi tidak pernah ada orang selain Naruto dan dirinya sendiri yang ada dalam mimpi itu. Menemukan Sasuke di akhir mimpi sedikit mengkhawatirkan.

Mengapa Hinata tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya?

Sasuke tidak mengatakan sesuatu yang istimewa padanya, atau apapun yang membuat Hinata memikirkannya. Si asisten yakin dia tidak memiliki perasaan untuk bosnya yang dingin itu - dia baru saja mengenal Sasuke. Semua yang Hinata tahu tentang Sasuke hanyalah dari pengamatan yang dilakukannya secara diam-diam. Itu aneh.

.

.

Di sisi lain, Sasuke bisa merasakan asistennya menatap punggungnya tetapi memutuskan untuk mengabaikan. Dia terbiasa dengan wanita yang menatapnya dan menjadikannya objek ketertarikan seksual. Sejujurnya, ia sama sekali tidak tersinggung dengan rasa ingin tahu seksual yang melibatkan dirinya.

Seperti laki-laki lainnya, ia merasa bangga. Dia akan memperbolehkan Hinata untuk terus menatap, bahkan mungkin berfantasi tentang dirinya. Lagipula apapun yang Hinata lihat dan apapun imajinasinya bukanlah urusan Sasuke.

"Uzumaki -san," katanya tiba-tiba berhenti.

Hinata karena tidak siap menabrak punggung atasannya. Dia terhuyung mundur, wajahnya memerah.

"M-maaf, Uchiha -san!" Wanita itu meminta maaf dengan segera, tangannya bergetar gugup.

Sasuke tampak penasaran, Hinata tahu, ujung-ujung bibirnya sedikit naik.

"Tidak apa-apa, santai Uzumaki -san."

Hinata mengangguk gugup, tidak yakin apa yang harus dilakukan sekarang.

Sasuke menatapnya lagi, sangat tertarik. Wanita malang ini tampak seperti bisa meledak karena gugup. Sesuai dugaannya; dia harus berhati-hati dengan Hinata agar tidak mengucapkan sesuatu yang salah.

"Apakah kau ingin makan malam?" tanya Sasuke pada akhirnya, memasukkan tangannya ke saku.

Mata Hinata melebar sedikit saat ia menatap bosnya. Makan malam? Makan malam. Kata itu tampak asing baginya, seolah-olah dia tidak pernah mendengar kata itu sepanjang hidupnya. Dia terdiam beberapa saat, mengolah otaknya untuk mencari definisi kata 'makan malam'. Makan malam. Makanan. Baiklah. Oke.

"A-Aku tidak bisa ..." akhirnya dia menjawab.

Alis Sasuke berkerut. Dia tidak bisa? Apa maksudnya dia tidak bisa? Seorang wanita baru saja menolaknya, ini yang pertama kalinya. Agak membingungkan sebenarnya.

"Kenapa tidak?" tanya pria itu, sangat penasaran dengan jawaban yang akan diberikan.

"Saya ada janji su-suami saya."

Suami? Mata Sasuke berpindah ke tangan kiri Hinata. Dia melihat cincin berlian berkilau di jari wanita itu. Lucu. Sasuke tidak pernah menyadarinya.

"Ah, aku mengerti," kata pria itu akhirnya.

"M-maaf."

"Tidak masalah, serahkan perekam yang tadi padaku, dan kau boleh pergi."

Hinata mengangguk dan memberikan perekam kepada Sasuke, tidak dapat mengabaikan sengatan ketika jari pria itu menyentuhnya.

"Hinata."

Eh?

Wanita cantik itu memalingkan wajahnya dan melihat suaminya datang ke arahnya- Naruto tampak marah. Apa yang suaminya lakukan di sana?

"Siapa ini?" tanya Naruto.

Eh?

Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya ke Sasuke, baru kemudian menyadari tangan mereka masih bersentuhan. Dengan gugup ia menarik tangannya kembali.

"I -ini adalah atasanku, Naruto, Uchiha -san."

Naruto menatap pria yang tadi berbicara dengan istrinya. Mereka hampir sama tinggi; satu-satunya perbedaan adalah rambut dan mata mereka yang kontras.

"Uzumaki Naruto. Suami Hinata," Naruto memperkenalkan diri, memajukan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan.

"Uchiha Sasuke," jawab bosnya, menjabat tangan Naruto.

Keduanya tampak saling menatap sebelum akhirnya Hinata memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Naruto?"

Si pirang mengalihkan pandangannya ke istrinya, alisnya berkerut kesal.

"Kau terlambat jadi aku datang untuk mencari tahu."

Terlambat? Sekarang baru pukul - tatapannya beralih ke jam dinding - enam tiga puluh. Sial. Naruto benar-benar akan membunuhnya kali ini.

"Aku minta m-maaf, Naruto, Aku tidak sadar -"

"Tidak apa-apa, sayang. Apakah kau sudah selesai bekerja? Aku ingin cepat kembali ke restoran."

Hinata berbalik melihat Sasuke yang memberinya anggukan kepala kecil. "I-iya."

"Baik. Kalau begitu ayo pergi. Senang bertemu Anda, Uchiha -san," kata Naruto, menggenggam tangan istrinya di dan menariknya menjauh.

Wanita bermata opal itu melirik Sasuke dari balik bahunya sebelum berpaling dan pergi dengan suaminya.

Well. Itu aneh. Uchiha Sasuke bisa merasakan ketegangan antara asistennya dan suaminya. Hinata berubah menjadi gugup, lebih dari yang biasanya. Wanita itu benar-benar takut pada suaminya. Sasuke tahu. Tapi kenapa?

Tentu, Naruto kelihatan sangar dan Hinata adalah tipe orang yang bisa ditakuti dengan mudah. Tapi bukan seharusnya Hinata tidak takut dengan suaminya sendiri. Dan tatapan Hinata, seolah-olah dia ingin Sasuke melakukan sesuatu, melindunginya mungkin. Pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi di antara pasangan Uzumaki.

.

.

.

.

Mereka duduk diam di mobil Naruto, sang pria menggenggam erat roda kemudi sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih.

"Kau tidak bisa menelponku?" tanya pria itu.

Hinata menatap tangannya, menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum menjawab pelan. "Aku tidak s-sadar."

"Omong kosong, kau tahu itu," balas Naruto anehnya tampak tenang.

Hinata memejamkan mata, menahan air mata agar tidak jatuh.

"Lihat aku, Hinata. Lihat aku sialan!" Naruto meneriakinya, meraih dagunya dan memaksanya untuk menatap.

Mata putih Hinata terbuka, berkaca-kaca karena air mata.

"Berhenti menangis. Berhenti!"

Hinata terisak dan mengedipkan matanya, mencoba menahan air mata.

"Kadang-kadang aku merasa kau sengaja melakukan hal-hal yang membuatku marah. Kau senang membuatku marah ya kan? Ya kan?" Teriak Naruto.

"T-tidak aku -"

"Jangan membohongiku! Mengapa kau lebih suka berada di mana saja asal tidak denganku? Kau akan melakukan apa pun untuk menjauh dariku bukan? Ya kan?"

"T-tidak Naruto aku -"

"Kau apa? Kau _menyesal?_ Kau cinta padaku? Yang benar saja, Hinata! Simpan omong kosong itu... Apa yang kamu lakukan bersamanya, huh? Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan sehingga kau lupa waktu? "

Hinata menatap suaminya. Naruto sangat marah, itu pasti. Matanya merah dan kelihatan gila, giginya kelihatan saat dia menunggu Hinata untuk menjawab.

"Aku ... kami ... kami ..."

"Jalang kau sebaiknya menjawab pertanyaanku. 3 ... 2 ..."

"Kami melakukan wawancara! Aku... ada begitu b-banyak p-pertanyaan, Naruto. A-aku k-kesal. Aku i-ingin segera p-pergi, s-sungguh! Kau h-harus percaya padaku ..." Hinata memohon padanya.

Naruto melepaskan dagunya dan menatapnya. Istrinya masih tetap cantik meskipun ketakutan. Bahkan dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca dan kulitnya pucat karena ketakutan, dia masih tetap wanita tercantik yang pernah Naruto lihat sepanjang hidupnya.

Kalau saja Hinata mencintai Naruto, sama seperti Naruto mencintainya. Kalau saja Hinata merasakan apa yang dia rasakan, melihat apa yang dia lihat, mereka bisa bahagia.

Setelah _ia_ meninggal, mereka tidak pernah sama lagi. Hinata tampak begitu dingin, begitu jauh dari Naruto. Naruto ingin terhubung dengan istrinya, tapi wanita itu tidak mengizinkannya, tidak membiarkannya masuk. Siapa istrinya?

"Kau bohong," kata Naruto datar. "Kenapa aku harus percaya padamu?"

"Karena aku ... aku mencintaimu," jawab Hinata.

Naruto tahu itu kebohongan. Kebohongan tragis yang indah.

Dia membungkuk dan mencium istrinya, menyatukan bibirnya dan bibir Hinata. Hinata menanggapi seperti yang dia inginkan, jari-jari Hinata menggapai rambut Naruto dan bibirnya bergerak di bawah bibir Naruto. Untuk sesaat Naruto lupa dia marah, lupa bahwa pernikahan mereka berantakan. Akhirnya dia mundur, menatap wajah istrinya.

"Itu saja tidak cukup," katanya pada akhirnya, alisnya berkerut.

Tidak, tentu saja. Hinata tidak mencintainya, yang dilakukan wanita itu hanyalah berbohong padanya. Yang Hinata lakukan hanyalah mencoba untuk menyenangkan hatinya, menghindar daripada menghadapinya. Wanita itu tidak mau berurusannya dan jujur itu membuatnya kesal.

"Aku muak melihatmu."

Hinata menahan isak tangisnya. Suaminya kejam. Kenapa? Kenapa Naruto melakukan ini padanya? Kenapa ia tidak meninggalkannya sendiri? Tidak mengganggunya lagi? Membiarkan dia hidup tanpa pria itu?

Hinata bahkan tidak akan meminta cerai, dia tahu itu buruk untuk karir politik Naruto. Dia hanya ingin jauh dari suaminya. Dia tidak menginginkan pernikahan ini lagi.

"Naruto aku -" Hinata memulai, air matanya menetes ke pipi.

Tiba-tiba dia tidak bisa berhenti. Dia terus terisak dan terisak, dadanya naik turun secara histeris.

Naruto akan memukulnya. Naruto akan mendiamkannya. Hinata panik, jantungnya mulai berdetak kencang dan keringat bermunculan di kulitnya.

"Hentikan itu sialan! Hentikan! Hentikan!"

Dan seperti yang Hinata tahu, tinju Naruto mengayunkan ke arahnya, mengenai hidung dan bibirnya. Darah keluar dari lubang hidung dan mulutnya. Tubuhnya terbanting ke pintu, kepalanya mengenai jendela. Hinata menutup matanya. Semuanya menjadi gelap.

.

.

.

* * *

to be continued

* * *

.

.

Saya juga belum berumah tangga, tapi memiliki paman yang sekiranya sama seperti Naruto. That really makes me sad

Btw mohon maaf saya baru update saudara-saudara.


End file.
